Footloose
|artist= (The Just Dance Kids) (K2014) (Top Culture) (2018) |year=1984 |mode=Solo |dg=Various |difficulty = 3 (Hard) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) |nogm = 1 |pc = to (JD2018) Sky Blue (JDK2014) |gc = (JD2018) White (JDK2014) |pictos = 71 |perf = Josh Killacky Caitlyn Santiago Jul Kohler Alexis Beauregard Kai Whitaker Jordyn Jones JP Dube Kaycee Rice Kelsey Bligh Tonbee Cattaruzza (JD2018) |choreo = Chantal Robson (kids) Céline Rotsen (2018) |tvfilm = |from = Film}} "Footloose" by , covered by The Just Dance Kids and Top Culture respectively, is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance Kids 2014 C1= C1 C1 is a boy with short brown hair. He wears a Bordeaux and black sleeveless checkered jacket with a pink sleeveless shirt, short grey jeans and blue sneakers. |-| C2= C2 C2 is a girl with brown hair in a braid. She wears a light yellow T-shirt with a star on it, a red circlet, grey shorts, pink leggings and blue boots. |-| C3= C3 C3 is the librarian from Shout. |-| C4= C4 C4 has brown hair and wears a white T-shirt with a picture of bacon on it, jeans and red sneakers. He appears to be the same person as C1. |-| C5= C5 C5 is a girl with brown hair styled in a braid. She wears a red headband, an orange baggy T-shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, ripped up jeans with a blue belt, pink socks and black shoes. She appears to be the same person as C2. |-| C6= C6 C6 is the coach from Power Ups. |-| C7= C7 C7 is the hippo from I Like To Move It. |-| C8= C8 C8 is P2 from The Hustle. She is no longer wearing a circlet and is now wearing a purple bodysuit and white boots. |-| C9= C9 C9 is the raccoon from We Go Well Together. |-| C10= C10 C10 is P1 from The Hustle. His suit is now orange with white sleeves and he wears yellow boots. |-| C11= C11 C11 is P1 from Do You Love Me. Just Dance 2018 The dancer resembles an office employee, at the beginning he wears a turquoise business suit with a pink shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. After the first verse the suit disappears and he is wearing a pink collared shirt and black tie and turquoise shorts as well as polka dot socks. After the second verse the coach switches to a pink tank top and the tie is wrapped around the coach's head like a bandanna. Background Just Dance Kids 2014 The background looks like a field. The dancers dance on a dirt pathway with tractor tracks on it. There is green and brown grass by the sides of the path. There is a water tower in the back and the sky looks like a regular daytime sky with lots of clouds. Just Dance 2018 The background resembles an office space with several identical dancers wearing pink and turquoise suits dancing on the desks along with the coach. The background flashes magenta and yellow with the beat. During the pre-chorus, the background changes to a wall of yellow sticky notes that change to blue and white then flash blue, orange, and white. The notes change back to yellow then flash as before before going back to the office background Gold Moves Just Dance Kids 2014 There is 1 Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: Put your right hand up into the air. This is the final move of the routine. Jdk14 footloose gm.png|Gold Move Just Dance 2018 So far two Gold Moves have been confirmed for the main routine. Gold Move A: Swing both arms outward followed by shaking both hands while leaning left to right. Gold Move B: Pose with left arm straight out and right arm out at a 45° angle. FootlooseGoldMoveA2018.PNG|Gold Move A FootlooseGoldMoveA2018gif.gif|Gold Move A in-game FootlooseGoldMoveB2018.PNG|Gold Move B FootlooseGoldMoveB2018gif.gif|Gold Move B in-game Trivia Just Dance Kids 2014 * Although the transforming dancers make it seem like a mashup, this song's choreography is unique all throughout the song; there are just different dancers doing the same choreography. ** This is still the only time when dancers transform into other in-game dancers (akin to Mashups) on a game that isn't part of the main series. ** It is also the first song in the whole series in which a character that wasn't originally playable becomes playable in this routine (in this case, the librarian from Shout, the hippo from I Like to Move It and the raccoon from We Go Well Together). ** It's also the first routine in the whole series in which one of the returning coaches is dressed in a different way (in this case, P2 from Walking on Sunshine). * With both the difficulty and effort being 3, this is one of the hardest routines on , alongside with Hit The Lights. * One of the dancers wears a bacon shirt: this is most likely a non-intentional reference to Kevin Bacon, the main actor of the homonymous musical. * This dance has the most dancer changes in the whole series. * Both players from The Hustle have a different color scheme. Just Dance 2018 * On the American Just Dance YouTube channel, the artist was not credited for the Just Dance 2018 preview. Gallery Ismathrelatedtoscience teaser.gif|Teaser Videos Offcial Music Video Kenny Loggins - Footloose Teaser Just Dance 2018 Footloose Official Track Gameplay FOOTLOOSE - TOP CULTURE JUST DANCE 2018 Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2014 - Footloose References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kai Whitaker Category:Josh Killacky Category:Jordyn Jones Category:Alexis Beauregard Category:Jul Kohler Category:JP Dube Category:Kaycee Rice Category:Kelcey Bligh Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Rock Songs Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Covered Category:Céline Rotsen